Mi primo
by Nausicaa-Hime
Summary: COMPLETO! Los momentos que Takashi y Mitsukuni no olvidaran. 30 Viñetas sobre Hunny y Mori para mi tabla de los 30 vicios. Disfruten!
1. Inicio

Disclaimer : Ninguno de los personajes de Ouran High School Host Club me pertenece

Hola!! Este Drabble es el primero de los que hecho estoy haciendo para mi tabla de los 30 vicios de Honey y Mori. Noestan conectados entre sí necesariamente. Ojala les guste!

* * *

**1. Inicio**

Mori miró a Honeycomerse una barra de chocolate por los pasillos del instituto. Sonrio. Habian pasado muchos años desde que empezo a acompañarlo.

_ -Este es Haninozuka Mitsukuni - le dijo su padre, cuando apenas tenia 4 años - Uds son primos. Mitsukuni-kun, este es mi hijo Takashi._

_Honey estaba de pie junto a su padre. Vestia su uniforme de karate. Era muy pequeño, pero su expresion era seria._

_-Encantado, Takashi-kun - Hizo una pequeña reverencia. Takashi lo imito.  
_

_- Igualmente, Mitsukuni-san - Dijo con toda la seriedad que pudo  
_

_Sus padres se retiraron a conversar y los pequeños se sentaron en el jardin. Takashi habia escuchado muchas veces sobre la antigua tradicion de servir a los Haninozuka. Esto habia dejado de practicarse desde que las famlias se emparentaron, pero se sentia un poco incomodo. Mientras pensaba esto su expresion no cambio en lo absoluto hasta que el Mitsukuni se estiró a su lado.  
_

_- Seamos buenos amigos, Taka-chan - Dijo Honey estirandole una mano. Takashi lo miro fijamente durante unos segundo y vio que un par de gigantescos ojos miel lo miraban mientras sonreia. La sonrisa mas amigable que habia visto nunca. Le estrechó la mano._

_- Hai, Mitsukuni_

_-Quizas podria intentar acompañarlo- se dijo Mori_

- Nee, Takashi- Dijo contento Honey, sancandolo de sus cavilaciones - Quieres uno?

- No, gracias.

Takashi ya se habia dado cuenta que nunca jamas lo dejaria solo.


	2. Lluvia

Hola! Aqui esta el segundo drabble. No necesariamente estan relacionados entre si. Q lo disfruten!!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Lluvia **

El Host Club habia organizado un paseo al "parque de diversiones de los plebeyos" . Se separaron mientras buscaban juegos, sin embargo Takashi no se separo de Mitsukuni. Mientras jugaban algo parecido a tiro al blanco para ganar de premio un gigantesco oso de peluche, Honey sintio como empezaba llover.

A Honey no le gustaba la lluvia.

La lluvia era fria, humeda y triste.

Se refugiaron en una banca con un pequeño techo sobre ella. La lluvia no cesaba. Mori hizo una llamada a los demas miembros y otra para que los fueran a recoger. Cuando volvio a mirar a Mitsukuni, lo vio tiritando de frio. El pequeño solo traia una polera de manga larga. Estaba a punto de quitarse su casaca para ponersela a su primo, pero Honey lo detuvo.

- No. Takashi, tu tambien debes tener frio.- Djo decidido. Abrazo mas fuerte a Usa-chan

El más alto lo miro un segundo y se la quito poniendola sobre los dos. Los cubria a duras penas por lo que Mori se acerco al pequeño y le paso un brazo por los hombros.

- Asi estaremos bien - dijo Takashi

Se quedaron en silencio.

Mitsukuni miraba la lluvia caer, pero se sentia tibio gracias al calor corporal de su primo.

Sonrio

Tal vez la lluvia no era tan triste.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

¿Qué les pareció? Les pido que porfa me dejen un review.


	3. Siesta

Siento la demora.

* * *

**Siesta**

Sintió algo moverse a su lado en la cama. Abrio los ojos lentamente y vio a Takashi.

-Hmn? Takashi? Que sucede?

El mas alto le dedico una mirada llena de cariño y se acerco lentamente hasta su rostro. Mitsukuni se sentía enrojecer mientras se perdía en los profundos ojos de su primo.

Cerca

Más cerca

Plaaammmm!!!

Abrio los ojos de golpe

– Oh, no! Miren lo que han hecho. Honey-senpai esta despierto!

No había rastro de Takashi por ningún lado. El rostro de Mitsukuni se ensombreció lentamente

– Honey-senpai, lo sentimos – Suplicaban los gemelos- Sólo estábamos… Nooooo!!!

Y unos minutos después se pudo ver una nube de humo con forma de conejito aparecer sobre el Host Club.

–Porque tendrá tan mal despertar Honey-senpai? El es siempre tan dulce - se pregunto en voz baja Haruhi. Kyouya sonrió al escuchar la pregunta y se acomodó los anteojos mientras miraba a Mori dirigirse a calmar a su primo.


	4. Espinas

**Espinas**

Mori estaba sentado frente a Honey viendolo comer un pastel. Habia decidido hace mucho tiempo que siempre protegeria a Mitsukuni, sin embargo, este nunca se dejaba proteger y es que a decir verdad no parecia necesitarlo. Las pocas veces que habia sido atacado fuera del entrenamiento, por algun desinformado que no sabia con quien se metia y se dejaba llevar por las apariencias, Honey habia contraatacado tan rapidamente que sus oponentes ni siquiera sabian qué los golpeó.

Takashi miró una vez mas a su primo frente a él, quien seguia concentrado en sus postres y tenia un mancha de chocolate en la mejilla.

Defnitivamente estaba de acuerdo con aquel que le dijo una vez que las flores más bellas tienen espinas.

* * *

Que tal? Muchas gracias a Nebyura y Sad.Whisper por sus reviews. De verdad me animan un monton!! Besos!! 


	5. Sangre

**Sangre**

Honey ya no se preocupaba por ese tema.

Desde muy pequeño habia escichado que era la sangre de Takashi la que le obligaba a acompañarlo siempre

Esa idea solia deprimirlo.

El hecho de que sea obligatorio le hacia sentir que no era ningun sentimiento verdadero y que no lo merecia

_-Ocurre algo, Mitsukuni? - Mori notaba desazon en la espresion de Honey_

_- Takashi, si yo no fuera un Haninozuka, hubieras permanecido conmigo como ahora?_

_-..._

_-..._

_Silencio. __Honey se sentia morir_

_- Si nos hubieramos llegado a conocer de otra forma, por supuesto que hubiera tomado la misma decision - con una mano despeino un poco a su primo_

De tan solo recordarlo volvia a sonreir


	6. Conejo

**Conejo**

- Usa- chan, tomemos el té juntos!

- Usa- chan vamos a nadar!

- Usa- chan, es hora de tomar una siesta

- Usa- chan…

- Usa- chan…

Mori frunció el seño. A veces ese muñeco rosa no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

- Usa-chan, comámonos un pastel. - Honey se dirigió dando saltitos hacia una de las mesas, la cual estaba repleta de postres. Volteo a mirar a su primo, sonriendo - Takashi, nos acompañas?

Se puso de pie, y con las manos en los bolsillos siguió a Mitsukuni.

Pero podía pasarlo por alto si a él le hacia feliz.


	7. Escape

**Escape**

Entrenar, entrenar, un combate, una demostracion, entrenar,entrenar, dar lecciones el el dojo, entrenar, duelo con alguien de la familia, asistir a la escuela secundaria, entrenar. entrenar...

La vida de "el guerrero feroz" de los Haninozuka era realmente extenuante y monotona, pero Honey podia soportarla

Sabia que justo en el momento en el que sintiera que ya no podia más, cuando se sintiera triste o infeliz, habria un par de ojos oscuros que parecian poder ver a traves de él y lo invitaban, complices, a tomarse un pequeño descanso.

Escapaban a uno de los tejados de la hacienda y se sentaban en silencio mirando el cielo. A veces conversaban un poco. Sin embargo, cuando era hora de volver, Honey dejaba escapar un suspiro seguido por una gran sonrisa. Takashi no lo sabia, pero desde el momento en que sus miradas se conectaron en el entrenamiento él recuperó todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Que tal? Gracias por los reviews que me han dejado hasta ahora! Cuidense 


	8. Cartas

Hola!! Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado. Este es el primero de los 3 drabbles que subire hoy como un regalo para uds y para mi por mi cumple. Si!! Hoy es mi cumple!

* * *

**Cartas**

Era normal para los miembros del Host Club recibir correspondencia a diario de admiradoras secretas o de su club de fans. Y Mori-senpai no era la excepción.

El leía todas y cada una de las cartas que le llegaban sin importarle cuantas fueran. Su expresión no cambiaba en lo absoluto mientras las leía. Honey estaba seguro que Takashi nunca había respondido a ninguna de esas cartas. Él era el único que se había dado cuenta de todo este ritual que le parecía cada vez más dulce y misterioso.

Un día no pudo resistirse más y le pregunto porque leía todas y no respondía ninguna

-Tienen escritos sus sentimientos, pero… no puedo corresponder a ninguna de ellas

Honey no dijo nada. Su mirada se suavizó y tomo su conejito entre sus brazos.

Tal vez también debería enviarle una carta - pensó


	9. Café

**Café**

Takashi siempre lo tomaba, por eso Honey tomó un poco del café de la taza de su primo.

Amargo, muy amargo.

No, él café no era lo suyo.

Cuando Haruhi trajo el café instantáneo, todo el Host Club empezó a tomarlo y Honey encontró uno al lado de su pastel.

Lo miro un segundo y luego a Takashi. Cuando volvía su mirada a la mesa vio como Mori tomaba su taza y le ponía la ración de azúcar que le correspondía a ambos. Lo batió y se lo devolvió.

-Pruébalo ahora- le dijo

Dulce. Delicioso

Vio a Takashi saborear el suyo.

Amargo

Dulce y amargo. Sonrió

-Es perfecto- pensó Mitsukuni – me gustaría que Takashi continuara endulzándolo todo


	10. Piel

**Piel**

Mitsukuni permanecía recostado con la cabeza en el regazo de Takashi mientras conversaban con las huéspedes.

Le encantaba esa sensación

Y Takashi se sentía exactamente igual

No podía resistir rozar cariñosamente la mejilla de Honey con su mano.

Las invitadas enloquecían al verlos.

Ellos ya no las escuchaban

Cuando sentían la piel del otro, nada más importaba


	11. Música

Saludos!! Disculpen el retraso . Mil Gracias a Sad.Whisper, Nebyura, Lorena Malfoy y a Ayami Fuyuki-chan por sus reviews. Ojala les guste este.

* * *

**Música**

Takashi nunca se cansaria de escucharla. Es más, si hubiera un dia en no la oyera podria morir, pensaba. Ese sonido lo acompañaba todos los dias y le daba fuerzas. Le hacia sentir todo estaba bien y lo tranquilizaba. No habia nada tan relajante como eso. Queria ser capaz de escucharla por siempre. Haria lo que fuera por que ese deseo se cumpliera. No importaba que obstaculos tuvieran, el haria hasta lo imposible por volver a escucharla. Era música para sus oidos. Nada como oirla una vez mas.

No dejaria que nada, nunca jamas apagara la risa de Mitsukuni.


	12. Pimienta

**Pimienta**

-Achis!

Mori se levantó inmediatamente de su silla.

- Achis!

Y llego al lado de Honey justo a tiempo para escucharlo estornudar por segunda vez.

- Takashi, no es nada. Solo... Achis!

Mori puso una mano en la frente de Honey y otra en la suya propia.

-En serio, no pasa nada. Hika-chan y Kao-chan...Achis!

-Tienes que ver a un medico

Lo cargó en vilo y se dirigio a la enfermeria sin dejarlo decir ni una palabra mas.

Al mirar atras Mitsukuni pudo ver a los gemelos despedirse entre risas con un envase de pimienta en la mano.

Se relajó en los brazos de su primo y lo abrazó por el cuello

-En lugar de una reprimenda esos dos se merecen un agradecimiento -pensó


	13. Piano

**Piano**

Todas aquellas personas que en algun momento escuchaban a Tamaki tocar se derretian por dentro con el sonido del piano.

Las reacciones variaban mucho de persona a persona. Algunos se conmovian hasta las lagrimas, otros simplemente alejaban cualquier otro pensamiento de su mente y se quedaban embelesados con la melodia, mientras que otros ni siquiera lograban salir de su estupor al escuchar tan bella pieza.

Lo unico que hacia Honey, sin embargo, era serenar su expresion y lentamente estirar su mano en busca de otra.

En busca de aquella que quería que nunca se alejara de su lado..


	14. Insecto

Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes. Algunos problemas me quitaron un monton de tiempo y me quitaron la imaginacion. Ahi les va mi intento por recuperarla

* * *

**Insecto**

- Mori-senpai! Una abeja! Gritó un grupo de chicas

Bossa Nova-chi lo habia dicho antes. Si mirabas a Takashi veias un rostro intimidante, una persona poco comunicativa e insensible. Sin embargo Honey lo conocia mejor que nadie.

Takashi nunca haria uso de su fuerza si no fuera para proteger a alguien querido.

Mori atrapó a la abeja entre sus manos y la llevo a uno de los jardines de la escuela para dejarla en libertad.

Honey lo recibio de vuelta a la mesa sonriendo.

* * *

Agradeceria mucho un review, cuidense. Prometo regresar pronto


	15. Caramelo

Este capitulo lo publique hace casi un año en slasheaven bajo el titulo de "El dulce favorito de Honey-senpai" Me parecio que se adaptaba al tema "Caramelo". Ojala lo disfruten. Fue el primer fic shonen-ai que escribi.

* * *

**Caramelo**

Los huéspedes entraron como siempre a la tercera sala de música donde se desarrollaba el Host Club. En la mesa de Honey comían pasteles y dulces de muchos tipos.

- Nee, Honey-senpai debe haber probado muchísimos sabores de postres de los mejores cocineros de todo el mundo ¿Cuál es tu favorito, Honey-senpai?

El pequeño Haninosuka puso cara pensativa un instante y le dio a sus huéspedes una gran sonrisa.

-Todos nos gustan. No es asi, usa-chan? - dijo mirando a su conejito y abrazándolo fuertemente .

- Kawaii!!! - dijeron a coro todas sus invitadas y siguieron la conversacion alegremente.

Cuando terminó la jornada del Host club todos se despidieron, pero Honey decidio quedarse a comer un último pastel antes de volver a casa y Mori se quedó esperándolo. Justo antes de comer el ultimo bocado, Honey miro a su primo

-Takashi, a usa-chan y a mí nos gustan muuucho los dulces- dijo el pequeño enseñándole su conejito rosado a Mori - pero sabes cual es nuestro favorito?

-No, Mitsukuni - respondió tranquilamente sentandose en el sofa al lado de Honey.

Éste le sonrió y con un rápido movimiento, digno del campeón de artes marciales que era, lo tumbó sobre el sofá poniendose sobre él, de modo que Mori quedo inmovilizado. Este último abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo su primo le dio un suave y dulce beso en los labios. Era un beso tierno y sin prisa, lleno de sentimientos. Tras unos instantes, cuando empezaba a escacear el aire, Honey rompió lentamente el beso, pero con el rostro aun muy cerca del de Takashi y una de sus mejores sonrisas le dijo:

- Takashi es nuestro favorito!!!

Y un sonrojado Mori le devolvió una brillante sonrisa.


	16. Celos

Una vez mas, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario. Y gracias a ti, Sad.Whisper, por la correccion.

* * *

**Celos**

Mitsukuni Haninozuka no es celoso.

De ninguna manera.

Pero sí es observador.

Honey está más atento de lo que todos piensan. Él puede ver cuando una de las huéspedes ve a Takashi de un modo distinto. Percibe su nerviosismo. Nota que es hoy el día que ha elegido para confesarse. Ella lo cita para encontrarse en uno de los jardines de la escuela. Él observa desde lejos. Takashi acude puntualmente. Se encuentran. Es entonces cuando Honey los deja solos.

Es verdad. Honey-senpai no es una persona celosa. Porque los celos implican miedo y él nunca tiene miedo. Sabe que no perderá a Takashi.

Espera a Mori en el vestibulo del colegio y unos minutos despues éste llega.

-Nos vamos, Takashi?

Mori asiente rapidamente y dejan el instituto hasta el dia siguiente.


	17. Reglas

Siento mucho no haber vuelto en tanto tiempo, pero de verdad de tenia la cabeza y el horario lleno de otras cosas. Prometo recompensarlos! Desde hoy actualizaré bastante a menudo. Sin mas que decir aqui esta el sigueinte drabble.

* * *

**Reglas **

Takashi siempre se habia considerado una persona respetuosa de las reglas. No solia romperlas. En su familia todos le reconocian eso. Pero sabía que habia una regla que habia roto. Se dio cuenta el dia que acompaño a Mitsukuni a hablar con su padre sobre qué es la fuerza. A su primo ya no le importaba lo que pensaran los demas Haninozuka. Peleo por si mismo, dejó el club de karate, regreso a su conejito de felpa y entro al Host club. Y él le habia dicho que hiciera lo que de verdad quisiera.

Al mirar por la ventana ese dia, Takashi se dio cuenta que habia algo que ameritaba romper cualquier regla. Era este sentimiento que al fin habia llegado a disntiguir, pero que lo acompañaba desde hacia mucho tiempo. Era lo uqe lo mantenia vivo. _Era Mitsukini_

* * *

_Pues esto lo venia pensando desde hace bastante, pero ha sido uno de los que mas me ha costado escribir. Dejenme un review para saber que les parecio, please. Cuidense! Un abrazote _


	18. Miedo

**Miedo**

Faltaba poco.

Mori era consciente de que él y Mitsukuni estaban en su tercer y ultimo año en el instituto. El seguiria siempre a su lado. Haria todo por ello, sin embargo, en momentos como éste, cuando siente a Mitsukuni saltar de sus hombros para hablar con alguien más, piensa en todo lo que les espera. Universidad, vidas de adultos, nuevas personas.

Lo veia a lo lejos y aunque sabia que sus dudas no tienen ningun sentido, el vacio que sentia sobre sus hombros le aterraba.


	19. Escalera

**Escalera**

La hacienda Haninozula era gigantezca. La mansion principal digna de una familia real. Pero a Honey lo que más le gustaba no era eso.

Cuando Chika-chan y Sato-chan era todavia bebés él jugaba con Takashi casi todos los dias. Corrian por todos los pasillos y jardines o se escondian en las habitaciones y armarios mientras jugaban a las escondidas. Desde ese entonces el ya no era capaz de separarse de su primo.

Un dia fue diferente a los demás. Mitsukuni fue reprendido por su padre debido a su actuacion en una leccion. No debia mostrarse debil ante los demas, eso era un deber de su clan y desde hace mucho se lo habian dejado claro. Corrio a esconderse bajo una escalera por donde no pasaba nadie. Abrazo sus piernas y enterro su cabeza en sus rodillas. Momentos despues sintio a alguien pasarle un brazo por los hombros y quedarse en silencio a su lado. Esa escena se repitio muchas veces.

Honey adoraba la mansion, pero el lugar que siempre le hacia sonreir era esa escalera en el ala izquierda de la tercera planta.


	20. Secreto

Una vez mas, gracias x los reviews. No saben cuanto me alegran nn

* * *

**Secreto**

Aunque a Honey no le importaba que Takashi estuviera en el Host club y que conversara con chicas continuamente, existe un Takashi que no quiere que nadie mas vea o por lo menos no mucho.

Hace poco los demas miembros lo descubrieron. El secreto de Mori-senpai, decían. El secreto de Honey-senpai pensaba él que seria mas adecuado. Lo habia descubierto cuando eran pequeños tras un largo entrenamiento. Takashi mostraba un lado totalmente diferente cuando esta extenuado y somnoliento.

Su sonrisa en esos momentos, sus palabras dulces, tan libre, todo era tan especial...

Se sonrojaba al pensarlo. No, no queria compartir eso con nadie.

Y el pijama que siempre mantenia cerca lo ayudaria.

* * *


	21. Pistola

Se q esta demora no tiene perdon, pero definitivamente acabare todo los drabbles.Gracias a las personas q aun los siguen.

* * *

**Pistola  
**

Mitsukuni no ha sido siempre asi de fuerte. Hace años, la primera vez que se enfrento a balas reales, Mori sintio su corazon detenerse. Solo unos centimetros mas cerca y hubiera resultado herido.

No prestó atención a lo demas. La sola idea de Mitsukuni herido lo dejaba vacio.

La nada sin él.

Lo mira ahora ahora feliz y ruega, por favor, nunca más volver a sentir ese vacio.

* * *

Lo olvidaba! hice una pequeña modificacion en el capitulo 20 xq creo q no se entendia muy bien. Besos! 


	22. Religion

Gracias a las personas que aun me siguen!! espero que les guste este cap. Nos leemos!

* * *

**Religion**

Mitsukuni iba al templo regularmente y Takashi lo acompañaba cuando podia. Ninguno de los dos decia mucho. Esos eran los momentos en que Mori sentia a Honey mas silencioso. Takashi entendia esa atmosfera y sabia de primera mano cuanto su primo habia querido a su abuela. Continuaba asi hasta el camino de regreso, cuando su pequeño primo lo miraba y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y sonria suavemente. Quizas era porque no era muy comun ver a Honey asi o porque lo podia contemplar mejor de esa manera o por algo más, no lo sabia. Lo cierto era que casi nunca lo sentia tan cerca como en esos instantes y lo unico que sabia hacer era pasarle un brazo por los hombros.

* * *

Review??


	23. Triangulo

**Triangulo**

Honey-senpai estaba contento. No contento como cuando pudo volver a comer dulces o cuando es noche especial de pasteles. No, es muy diferente.

Se ha dado cuenta hace tiempo. Takashi ya no lo tiene solo a él.

Y Mitsukuni quiere mucho a Takashi, tanto que le angustiaba que solo él pudiera entenderlo, entenderlo de verdad.

Pero ahora, cuando él no está, su primo ya no se queda solo. Ha encontrado una amiga.

Esa es otra de las razones por las cuales Honey-senpai quiere tanto a Haruhi.

* * *

_Muchas gracias Nebyura, Yakumo-Kaiba, sadwhisper y H.fanel.K por tomarse la molestia de dejarme un review. Los temas que me restan por escribir son humillacion, licor, salida y 4 temas libres. Con estos completaria los 30. Lo siento, Yakumo, en la tabla que elegí no tego la palabra recuerdos, pero acepto sugerencias para los temas que quedan y los libres, asi que si quieren una palabra en especial solo tienen que pedirla ya que aun no tenia nada pensado. Mil gracias otra vez por comentar. Cuidense!_


	24. Calor

Hola! Gracias x comentar el cap pasado. Este capitulo se lo dedico a Sad.Whisper que me ha acompañado desde el principio de fic, dandome un monton de apoyo, y me sugirio esta lindisima palabra. (n.n) Mil gracias!

* * *

**Calor**

Honey lo sentía.

Lo sentía cuando Takashi entraba a la habitación; en su sonrisa apacible, en su mirada acogedora, en su atrayente silencio. No sabia cómo algunos podían tildarlo de frío. El día lo era si aun no había logrado ver a su primo.

Mori también lo sentía.

Cada vez que Mitsukuni sonreía, al mirar esos alegres ojos miel, en el modo en que sostenía a su conejito y en cada amistoso abrazo que regalaba. Los dias sin Mitsukuni eran más que sombrios.

Los dos sabían. Realmente necesitaban del calor del otro.

* * *

Review? Lo de la sugerencias sigue en pie para quien se anime. Besos a todos! 


	25. Club

Hola!! Estos ultimos me estan costando más escribirlos, pero no pienso darme por vencida! Esta vez la viñeta está dedicada a Nebyura que cada vez q actualizo me deja aunq sea una palabrita para animarme. A mi tb me da tristeza que se acabe el fic!

* * *

**Club**

Enfrentamientos, sudor, orgullo, Takashi...mucho Takashi.

No se lo perderia por nada del mundo.Los entrenamientos del club de Kendo tambien habian pasado a formar parte de la rutina de Honey.

Distingue a su primo inmediatamente, de espaldas, con la máscara y uniforme completo. Lo observa luchar.

Impecable.

Y como sabia sucedería, ganó.

Cuando la práctica termina, Takashi encuentra a Mitsukuni dormido debajo de una de las ventanas. Lo levanta cuidadosamente y llevándolo en sus brazos se dirigen al Host Club.

Honey se remueve en sus brazos y abre los ojos

- Lo hiciste muy bien, Takashi - y él asiente en respuesta

Mori de verdad disfrutaba ser un Host, pero el ver a Mitsukuni después de cada práctica esperándolo, simplemente lo volvía incapaz de dejar el kendo.


	26. Hombros

Hola! Se q he tardado mucho. Nada podría justificar este retraso, pero voy a terminar los 30 y ya estamos cada vez más cerca del ultimo. Este drabble lo dedico a Yakumo-Kaiba (muchas gracias x la idea! Cambie la palabra, pero espero q t guste)

* * *

**Hombros**

Perfecto

Así es como se ve todo desde allí.

Los gemelos correteando por el salón, Tamaki dándole decenas de regalos a Haruhi, Kyouya sentado a un lado tecleando en su laptop. Hasta puede ver por la ventana a Chika-chan llorando y Sato-chan consolándolo con un abrazo.

Entonces ajusta su agarre.

- Como están? Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai- Los saluda una de las clientas

- Muy bien. Es un lindo día- Contesta alegremente Mitsukuni

Mori lo toma por la cintura y trata de bajarlo.

Se ajusta más al cuello de su primo con brazos y piernas. Intercambian miradas y, tras un instante de silencio, Mori sonríe.

- Sucede algo malo , honey-senpai?

- Nada,nada. Todo esta muy bien.

Bien. Todo estaba muy bien. El olor de Takashi, su piel, su temperatura, su ritmo al caminar, al hablar. Al menos por hoy quiere que las cosas se queden así de perfectas.

* * *

Q les parecio? Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen leyendo y especialmente a los que dejan un review. Besos!


	27. Humillacion

**Humillación  
**

Los Morinozuka cumplieron su labor con orgullo. Algunos creían lo contrario, pero la palabra "humillación" nunca estuvo ligada a sus vidas.

Su relación cambio cuando emparentaron. Ya no era una obligación, sino sus propias voluntades las que los unían. Necesitaban los unos de los otros. Ahora lo sabían y eso los acercó aun más.

Takashi agradecía ser un Morinozuka. Lo agradecía de todo corazón. Sabia que de otra forma no hubiera podido estar tan cerca de Mitsukuni y entonces se sentiría vacío.

* * *


	28. Salida

**Salida  
**

Los momentos como esos lo desconcertaban. no ocurrían a menudo.

Ellos, saliendo.

Normalmente pasaban tiempo a solas, matando el tiempo,entrenando juntos, desviándose de las actividades del club.

Habían ocasiones, en cambio, en las que quedaban para ir a algún lugar sin motivo aparente, a sugerencia suya.

Aceptaba inmediatamente. Y allí estaban otra vez.

No era que no le gustaran estos momentos, los adoraba. De otro modo dejaría de propiciarlos. Sin embargo, la incertidumbre de lo que significaba esta salida para el otro no lo dejaba en paz. Comerte un helado con tu primo no era nada fuera de lo cotidiano, y que el otro lo sintiera así lo asustaba. Pero no importaba. Importaba estar aquí junto a él.

Así viviría feliz por siempre.

Aun sin saber que la persona a su lado pensaba y sentía exactamente igual que él

* * *

Por fin de vuelta a terminar! Creo que este me salio un poquitin fuera de la personalidad de los personajes. Tengo los 2 vicios que quedan en papel, en unos minutos los subiré. Gracias por seguir!


	29. Palabras

**Palabras  
**

Honey conocía a Takashi desde que tenia uso de razón.

Lo conocía bien y lo quería exactamente como era. Habían llegado a un punto en que entendían perfectamente al otro sin necesidad de palabras.

Porque Takashi no solía recurrir a ellas.

Mori Sentía que las palabras luchaban por quedarse dentro de su garganta. Mitsukuni lo entendía así y no pediría lo contrario.

Al salir del cine, con todo el bullicio, hubo algo que solo Honey puedo escuchar.

Porque aunque Honey no lo pidiera, Mori sabia que se lo merecia todo.

Y quien se quedo en silencio aquella vez fue Honey, quien al final, tranquilizando el vuelco que dio su corazón, solo pudo decir:

- Yo también, Takashi. Yo también.

* * *

Hola! Gracias por aun seguirme y dejar reviews! En el drabble anterior no puse un narrador especifico, es decir, podía ser cualquiera de los dos, pero en realidad eso no cambia la situacion.

* * *


	30. Licor

**Licor**

Sus ojos se oscurecieron al notar la cercanía de su primo. Su respiración se hizo más pesada, pero también más notoria para ambos. Estaban sonrojados hasta las orejas. No sabían cual de los dos desapareció la distancia entre ellos.

Fue lento. Lo más pausado y suave que hubieran podido imaginar. El mundo se detuvo. Solo sentían a la otra persona, su calor y la humedad. Cuando sintieron la falta de aire se separaron manteniendo sus frentes juntas. Mirándose y sonriendo levemente.

Mori recordó entonces la pregunta que le hizo Tamaki: "¿Alguna vez has querido besar a Honey-senpai?"

Sintiendo aun como si tuviera el mejor licor del mundo sobre sus labios. se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a haber un momento en que no quisiera hacerlo.

* * *

El ultimo! Fue un largo camino, pero al fin los pude terminar. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me apoyaron y leyeron todo este tiempo. Me ayudaron un monton a ponerle más esfuerzo y animo. Mil gracias!! Ojala les haya gustado. Sentí que tenia que tener algo como este drabble para el final. Espero nos leamos pronto. Cuidense!


End file.
